The Marauders: A Spell Gone Wrong
by vickydd
Summary: James, Remus, and Sirius were alone in their dormitory in Gryffindor tower during Christmas vacation. There would be a ball on Christmas Eve, and all the boys were looking for dates, and the girls were hoping their crushes would get the nerve to ask. They cast a spell to understand girls better, but it goes so wrong. Who knew the Maurderers could understand girls so very truly? R
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story by me! I had the idea last night and couldn't help but write it. Tell me if you lik!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Harry Potter!**

The Maurderers: A Spell Gone Wrong

Chapter 1: Bloody Hell! I'm A Girl!

James, Remus, and Sirius were alone in their dormitory in Gryffindor tower. It was Christmas vacation and their friend Peter was forced to spend the holidays at home. There would be a ball on Christmas Eve, and all the boys were looking for dates, and the girls were hoping their crushes would get the nerve to ask. Today was the 23rd. All was normal in their dormitory until the next morning. Who knew the Maurderers could understand girls so very truly?

Last night:

Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony made their way upstairs. They were in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was late at night.

"Moony, when's the next full moon?" asked Sirius. Lupin cringed but answered all the same.

"Next year." He answered. That meant it was after the holidays.

"Oh. James, have you gotten the nerve to ask Lily yet?" Sirius asked smirking.

"No, she seems to be avoiding me. 'Bout you?" James responded.

"Blimey, there doesn't seem to be a single pretty girl left to ask!" Moony and Prongs laughed.

"I wanted to ask Bones, but she seems to be going with Diggle." Stated Lupin.

"I wanted to ask the Gryffindor with pretty dark hair, but she's going with Longbottom. Now I'm considering asking Lovegood's sister, the one who's in Ravenclaw, or maybe one of the Patil's" Sirius whined all the way up the stairs.

When they were all ready for bed, Sirius had an idea.

"Moony, Prongs, I have an idea. What if we cast a spell so that we can understand girls better. There must be at least one!"

"Bloody Hell no! Do you remember the last time we cast a spell to resolve our problems?!" replied Lupin. But Padfoot was no longer listening. He took James's cloak and disappeared under it.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" then the boys heard the dormitory door swoosh closed.

"He's gonna get us in trouble again, isn't he?" Lupin asked a still shocked James.

"He took my cloak!" he said apparently not hearing Lupin.

"James! Do you listen to anything I say!" Lupin yelled at his friend.

"Uhh, most the time." James replied to his annoyed friend. They sat there in silence for a while, waiting for their crazy friend to return.

"What do you think he's doing?" James asked curiously.

"I dunno. Probably raiding the library for a spell about understanding girls." Right after Lupin said that the door opened by itself and closed. Sirius took off the cloak and exclaimed.

"I found the spell! Here, let's take a better look at it!" he sat on the edge of Remus's bed and James sat next to him.

"It says here that the spell will help you understand girls better and that it lasts for 24 hours. It also says that you must sleep on it to get the full effect. Perfect! We were just about to go to sleep." Read Sirius.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Lupin said only to be ignored by his interested friends.

"Oh, come on! What's the harm? It only lasts 24 hours. Just enough to get a date!" argued James.

"Fine! But if anything goes wrong, you two will wish you'd never been born!" agreed Lupin.

"Anything else, officer? We don't have all day." Said Sirius. Lupin glared at him.

"I am warning you…" Lupin muttered.

"Okay so the only thing we have to do is say the incantation with our wands out. Got it?" Sirius said. They muttered yes and did as told. Afterwards, nothing happened.

"You sure you read that right, Padfoot?" James said.

"Yes, absolutely. Maybe we just need to sleep on it. Good night." They all said good night and lied down. They shut the curtains around their bed and fell asleep. The spell started to work.

o.O.o

The next morning, James woke up at the break of dawn. He put his glasses on and sat up. There was a weight on his chest. He looked down.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled jumping back. He looked down to see breasts. He jumped back because he thought they might just come off that way. James reached for his hair. It was long. He looked at his shoulder to see silky black hair. "Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell!" he muttered under his breath.

He got up and looked in the mirror. The sight of himself made him want to scream.

He was a girl.

James or Jamie, had a long slender tanned body. Her curves probably looked awesome from a dude's point of view. She had soft features and waist length light black hair. Her lashes were long and beautiful, and her eyebrows were done. James gasped.

His clothes looked giant on his body. James heard someone yell.

"Bloody mother of God!" Sirius's head popped out of the curtain. He or should I say she had long dark black hair and high cheek bones.

"James!" he gasped. Their voices sounded very feminine. He quickly got up and headed to the mirror.

His reaction was the same as James's.

"We have to tell Moony." James said and Sirius gulped.

"Fine." They headed over to his bed. They looked in the curtain and noticed the girl that was now Lupin.

He had soft but still Lupinish features. Her shoulder length hair was honey brown with tints of blonde. She still looked like the werewolf had made Lupin look. All tired looking and with a couple scars.

Sirius shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, darling." He said and James looked at him confused.

"I don't want to wake up, mommy." Lupin murmured in a feminine voice. Then he sat up, almost knocking into Sirius. He looked up at James and his expression turned horrified.

"Why are you two in the boys dormitory?" he asked sleepily and then noticed his voice. He looked down. His eyes widened.

"James? Sirius? Why the Hell am I a bloody GIRL?!" he yelled really loudly in his friends ears. His friends fell back and he got up.

"Most importantly, why are _we _bloody girls?" he asked when he saw us more clearly.

"Uh, I think the spell went wrong?" Sirius said nervously.

"No, really? Of course the bloody spell went wrong!" he yelled.

**Please Review if you want more before Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this story. From the 5 reviews I have gotten, you guys like it. So, why not?**

**Warning though, I have 2 other stories at the moment for PJO, The Exchange Student and Girl Talk So I might not be updating too quickly.**

**But if I like the story, and get enough reviews, expect 1 week updates at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK does.**

Chapter 2: James Potter?! A Girl?!

James, Sirius, and Lupin locked the door to the dormitory and made their way to the mirror. Lupin had gotten over his anger and was now worried as to how in the world they would go to breakfast. It's not like one of them has girl's clothes in their trunk, maybe Sirius but that's a different matter.

"I say we I use my cloak to leave a note to Lily. I'll tell her to bring us some clothes, no questions. Who else can we ask?" James spoke up, one hand on her hip.

"We'll try that. But first, let's make identities. I'll be Luna, the Spanish word for moon. James is obviously Jamie, but what about you Sirius?" Lupin agreed and then sent a pointed look at Sirius. It is his fault they are in this situation, and now he has to be the one to clean up after him.

Sirius gulped, Lupin was even scarier in girl form. "I dunno… how 'bout Serene? I snogged a girl with that name once, thought it was pretty."

Lupin sighed at his friends antics, how can he think about that at a time like this? We are _girls_ at the moment!

"Fine. James, write down the note, I want to make sure it's readable. Your hand writing is even worse than Peter's and he's always tremblin' when he writes."

After 10 minutes of Lupin's and James's bickering, and Sirius's annoying comments, the 3 boys finally had a small note written.

_Lily,_

_Could you come to the James's dormitory with a change of clothes for 3 girls? It is very important. We will explain everything once you give us the clothes. And, well, under garments included if possible._

_Thank you, _

_Jamie, Luna, and Serene_

"Do you think she'll go for it?" James asked curiously.

"Well, it's the only plan we have so might as well try it." Lupin responded warily handing James the cloak.

"Hurry up, I'm starvin'." Sirius added as James pulled the cloak on.

"Ok, but how are we going to explain it to her if she does help us?" An invisible James asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered, now go!" Lupin pushed James out the door.

o.O.o

James reached the top of the stairs in the girl's dormitories and looked around. He'd never been allowed to come here before. It was like the boys but you didn't see any article of clothing sticking out from under the door's and the way to the bathroom smelled nice. James did a 360, he didn't know which dorm was Lily's. _Great, just great, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Alice Jenkins**(Pretend this is Neville's mom last name)** left her dorm and headed for the bathroom. As the door was closing James thought, _What's the worst that can happen?, _and slipped inside.

On the bright side, it was Lily's dorm after all. On the not bright side, his cloak slipped off as he made contact with someone.

Lily Evans, the girl who refuses to admit her crush on the egoistical, handsome jerk, that has been trying to capture her attention for years, James Potter.

Lily gasped as she saw a beautiful girl appear out of nowhere and crash into her.

The girl looked up, her brown eyes looking extremely worried and large with innocence.

"Oh, uh… Sorry Lily." She looked back down at her feet and quickly picked something up from the ground. A cloak.

"Who are you?" Rude, she knows, but wouldn't you ask the same thing?

"Uh, I guess you could call me, uh, hehe," he paused and laughed nervously, "Jamie."

"Are you a Gryffindor? I haven't seen you here before?" Lily asked and she looked down at her feet nervously.

"Of course you haven't, I'm not even supposed to be here. I am murdering Sirius when we get back to normal." The girl muttered under her breath probably hoping Lily didn't hear her.

"You know Sirius? And why aren't you supposed to be here? Are you from a different house?" Lily asked and looked at the girl more carefully.

She was wearing boys clothes. A large t-shirt and way too large shorts.

"Don't you mean Serene?" the girl asked under her breath bitterly, this was so not going as planned. Lily heard her though.

"Uh, well, yes, I know Sirius and I am technically a Gryffindor, might be in the wrong dorm though…" _Shut up James! Do not let her make you nervous! Just because she is only wearing her PJ's does not mean you have to get nervous!_ Yelled James's conscious.

"Shut up." James said it a bit louder than he meant to.

"What? Tell me who you are right now or I'm calling McGonagall!" Lily said grabbing her wand from the desk.

"Sheesh, sheesh! Fine! I'm James Potter!" said the _girl_.

"How are you James Potter? He's a boy!" yelled Lily.

"Uh, well, you see. It's all Sirius's fault. He was frustrated that we didn't have dates to the dance, this evening, and he looked for a spell to understand girls better! When he came back, we, Remus, him, and I, cast the spell. It says that it lasts 24 hours but it turned us into girls!" James said exasperated. Lily looked at the girl for 5-10 seconds and then burst out laughing.

The way the girl said it was just too funny.

"So you mean that, you, Sirius, and Lupin, got turned into girls?!" she asked.

Jamie nodded shamefully.

"Yeah, and we were kinda hoping you would let us borrow some robes and, uh, clothing." The girl looked down red in the face. Lily still couldn't stop laughing.

"And why should I do that? Is James Potter, Quidditch Captain and Seeker extraordinaire, too embarrassed to just pay the consequences of becoming a girl? Why should _I_ help _you_, out of all people?"

"Uh…because your nice?" James made it come out like a question.

"Fine! But you three owe me. Forever." Lily decided. James grunted a yes in response.

"Oh, and James?" James looked up, "Being a girl suits you…you're not so full of yourself."

With that Lily left the dorm with a smirk, clothes in hand.

**Hope you liked it! Next one has Sirius. Which = LOLs all around. Please review, I'll update when I get at least 3-5 more!**


End file.
